


The Strength of the Pack

by ShadowHeart405



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A/O AU, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Shifters, Wolf Shifters, wolf pack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeart405/pseuds/ShadowHeart405
Summary: A strong omega makes a strong pack, Xemnas has always known this. So when a mysterious, blue-haired omega shows up in his pack’s territory and manages to defeat some of the strongest alphas in combat, Xemnas knows he has to have this omega. A strong omega means strong pups, after all. However, convincing said blue-haired omega to become his mate is another matter entirely…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that bit me in the butt and won't let go.

“You’re going to have to be the one to do something about it!” Xaldin roared, his alpha pride wounded as Vexen tended to his injuries. Xemnas sat atop his throne, watching as his pack’s healer dabbed salve into the still-fresh wounds on Xaldin’s body. Xigbar sat nearby, accepting a long drink of water from a bowl provided by Demyx, his mate.

“You’re just pissed because you got your ass kicked by an omega,” Xigbar snickered as he passed the bowl back to Demyx. The young omega shook his head at the older pair of alphas, moving away to set the bowl down on a nearby table.

“Laugh all you want, but that omega has taken a sizable stretch of our northern territory,” Xaldin growled, pulling away from Vexen’s attention to approach Xigbar. He looked as if he was spoiling for another fight.

“Enough!” Xemnas said, his voice reverberating throughout the room and immediately regaining the attention of every pack member in the room. All eyes moved to the Lead Alpha atop his throne. He stood, walking down the steps to place himself between Xaldin and Xigbar. Xaldin averted his eyes and backed off a bit, a low, grumbling growl reverberating deep in his chest – a remaining sign of his displeasure.

“I gave you two a simple task – to find out who had moved into our territory. Your duty was fulfilled. Both of you, rest and recover. I will deal with this upstart omega,” Xemnas said, glancing from Xaldin then to Xigbar. The one-eyed alpha shrugged before pulling Demyx into his lap, causing the younger omega to yelp in surprise before laughing and nuzzling against Xigbar’s neck.

“Fine by us… you just watch yourself out there, fearless leader,” Xigbar said, winking his good eye. Xemnas nodded in acknowledgment of his second’s words. He glanced over at Xaldin who had gone quiet, shaking his head lightly. Xemnas smiled lightly.

“I’ll be fine…” Xemnas stated, beginning to walk out of the throne room. He rolled his shoulders as he picked up the pace and eventually broke into a run. His shift always started as an itch in his shoulder blades, the desire for something to be free. He often “shrugged” into the shift, taking only a few shakes of his form to change from man to wolf. He ran out of the castle as a wolf, letting out a triumphant howl to let his pack know he was leaving, but would return. A few howls answered him back, causing his wolf-spirit to soar as he ran into the woods surrounding Hollow Bastion. 

 

Hollow Bastion had always been Xemnas’s home, he had been born here and knew every inch of his pack’s territory even before he had become Lead Alpha. It was his duty to ensure that his pack had enough, that their territory was defended from outside and inside threats. When Axel had announced that he scented an unknown omega in a northern part of their territory, Xemnas had at first waited to see if this omega was interested in parlaying, coming forward to offer Xemnas their allegiance. No such offer came, so after three weeks of waiting Xemnas commanded two of his strongest alpha warriors – Xigbar, his Second in Command, and Xaldin, his War Leader – to go see this omega and find out more about them. They had returned to the castle with quite the story – a story about an omega who had managed to defeat the both of them in combat. They had the wounds to back up the tale, having preferred to make their escape away from the fierce omega and report back to Xemnas.

There was something very intriguing about this omega and Xemnas was having a hard time squashing the echoing voice of his father, the previous Lead Alpha Xehanort.

“A strong omega means strong pups,” Xehanort had been fond of saying while he had been alive, usually while staring straight at Terra, the omega who had birthed Xemnas.

Xemnas had to shake his shaggy, silver head to chase the memory from his mind. He didn’t want to think about his father right now, but the sentiment held true. Having a strong omega by his sidewould only be an asset. The question would be how he could get this omega to join his pack…

The scent of an unmarked omega hit Xemnas full in the face as he reached the Northern-most stretch of the Hollow Bastion Pack’s territory. The omega had been marking the area that they had claimed as their own in a very alpha-like manner. It was easy to track down where this omega was staying, but Xemnas moved cautiously while trying to keep himself down wind. He would rather have the upper hand (or perhaps paw?) in this meeting.

The omega had set up a den in the hollow of an old tree, the roots providing good cover and stability to the dug-out den. Currently said omega was laying outside the den and the sight of their wolf form caused Xemnas’s breath to momentarily stop. They were a steely grey in color, the sort of grey that went blue in the right light. They were licking a wound on their front leg, so Xaldin had managed to land a hit. Xemnas crouched down, belly to the forest floor as he watched the omega.

This omega was certainly larger and more muscular than any omega Xemnas had ever seen, clearly capable and well-fed. Their form was also unmarred save for a single x-shaped scar over their brow. The scar looked far too clean to be random – someone had intentionally scarred their face in that way. The thought of anyone doing such a thing to an omega made Xemnas’s hackles rise. He may not be a traditionalist, but the thought of anyone intentionally harming an omega brought his alpha instincts to the forefront of his consciousness. The alpha watched the omega for a few moments before making a decision, this omega had already proven themselves in battle against two seasoned, strong alpha warriors. Even as a Lead Alpha Xemnas was faced with the very real possibility that this lone omega could defeat him, a great dishonor for any alpha. No, a different approach would be required. So Xemnas took a gamble and got up, walking out of the underbrush and standing stock-still in sight of the omega.

The action had an immediate effect as the unknown omega quickly leapt to their feet, hackles raised as they let out a fierce growl. This territory was theirs, the growl said, and they weren’t about to be kicked out without a fight. Xemnas had no plans to fight and just stood still for a few moments, watching and waiting. This omega wasn’t about to back down, but neither were they advancing to attack. So, Xemnas decided to go one step further and began to shift back to his human form. This obviously takes the omega by surprise, their ears going forward with interest and their growl stopping – a very good sign. Xemnas spread his hands in a peaceful, welcoming gesture.

“I have not come to fight you. You bested my Second and my War Band Leader in battle, that I can respect. Shall we talk?” Xemnas asked. The omega’s ears flicked back and forth a bit, obviously checking to see if this was some kind of trap. Cautious, Xemnas could appreciate that. After a few moments of silence, Xemnas standing perfectly still across the clearing from the omega, he finally sees the omega drop their head slightly and transform. The figure crouches for a moment before standing tall, proud.

The omega’s human form is just as muscular and strong as their wolf form. They stand nearly as tall as Xemnas and willingly look him straight in the eyes – golden yellow eyes meet Xemnas’s fiery orange. The steel grey fur gives way to blue hair, revealing their bloodline to Xemnas as there is only one pack that he knows of that can boast blue hair. The scar translates over to an X crisscrossing the bridge of their nose between their eyes.

“Fine, let us talk,” the omega finally says after a few moments. Xemnas smiles when he hears the omega’s voice, deep but smooth.

“I am Xemnas, Lead Alpha of the Hollow Bastion pack,” Xemnas offers, beginning to approach. The omega doesn’t back down, but rather stands his ground.

“Isa,” The omega responds without hesitation; however, he does not offer a pack name. That is a telling sign, he either abandoned his pack or they abandoned him.

“Welcome Isa, it is good to meet such a fearless and formidable omega,” Xemnas said. He heard Isa snort softly at his words.

“Your Alphas must be screaming for my blood,” Isa stated.

“Xaldin is… Xigbar is just as impressed as I am that someone could trounce Xaldin so thoroughly,” Xemnas said.

Isa hummed lightly, a sound full of disbelief. “So, come to deal with the renegade omega yourself, Lead Alpha Xemnas?”

“Yes, in a manner of speaking….” Xemnas responded. Isa raised an eyebrow, curious but still cautious. “I find myself in need of a Lead Omega.”

Isa’s eyes went wide at the statement, shocked and surprised. “You do not have a mate?”

Xemnas just shakes his head. Currently there were only four omegas in his pack: Vexen, who was too old and no longer fertile, Zexion who was just now coming of age but was one of Xemnas’s half-siblings, Demyx who had been claimed by Xigbar, and Luxord who had been claimed by Xemnas’s half-sister Larxene.

“Why?” Is Isa’s next question. Xemnas offers him a gentle smile.

“Tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine,” he says, tapping the same spot on his own forehead where Isa’s scar would be. That causes the omega to flush and look away.

“As you wish,” Isa says. Xemnas nods, he does wish, very much.

“Follow me, we’ll talk on neutral ground. There’s a pool not too far from here,” Xemnas says, beginning to walk away. Isa follows him cautiously, glancing around every now and again for threats or a trap. It’s not the flinching caution of an unsure omega, unused to the presence of alphas, it’s the cool and calculating gaze of someone making quick threat assessments so they can respond without hesitation. Xemnas likes that, it shows a wisdom that he hasn’t seen in many alphas or omegas. The pool isn't too far from the den Isa has set up and Xemnas goes to take a seat on a rock near the water, watching as Isa walks over to the water’s edge to wash out the wound on his left arm. Xemnas watched him with a light frown, moving to pull a small healing kit from his belt pouch.

“Here, let me dress that for you,” Xemnas said. Isa looked up, suspicious at first, but approached when he saw the kit in Xemnas's hands. The omega sits close and offers his injured arm to Xemnas. The proximity gives Xemnas an excuse to scent Isa as he cleans the wound. The omega’s scent is like fresh earth after a rainstorm, clear and crisp. It smells of runs in dew-soaked grass under the moon, a calm scent. There is a slight metallic twang under that, a current of danger running through him. Xemnas finds it very pleasant, a promise of a rewarding struggle. He knows Isa has been doing the same when he looks up as sees the omega's eyes have become a few shades darker, lust-filled. 

“So… so you want to start, or shall I?” Xemnas asked, smiling lightly as he continued to care for Isa’s wound. The omega shook his head lightly to clear it, glancing back down to where his arm was cradled in Xemnas’s hands.

“Go ahead…” Isa stated, still watching as Xemnas gently began to dab a healing salve into the wounds.

“So, you asked why I didn’t have a mate… well, it all has to do with how I took over my pack. My father was Xehanort, the Lead Alpha before me. Xehanort treated omegas terribly, he was so archaic that he thought that every omega in the pack belonged to him, whether they were mated to him or not. He ruled through fear and mistrust, even going as far as to kidnap omegas from other Packs…

“My bearer was such a capture. Terra was his name. Xehanort captured him and forced him to become his mate. Eventually I was born. I hated my father, his cruelty knew no bounds. So, when I was old enough I challenged him for the position of Lead Alpha. Obviously, I won,” Xemnas glanced up at Isa with a small smile. A smile that Isa returned before it disappeared.

“Still, you have no Lead Omega, I would think that overthrowing such a leader would make you more desirable, not less,” Isa commented, watching as Xemnas began to wrap his injury in a clean bandage.

“You would think, but our pack splintered after I became Lead Alpha. There were some alphas who believed that Xehanort was right, that omegas didn't deserve fair treatment. They were weak and needed alphas to tell them what to do and how to behave. Many Of these alphas had been given the “right” to “have” an omega mate by Xehanort and under my leadership they had lost that “right” as many of their omegas had expressed fear and unwillingness to mate with their assigned partners. That led to a massive desertion by these alphas unwilling to live under the new rule – many of them tried to kidnap their old mates. We stopped as many as we could, but the omegas had no desire to live in Hollow Bastion where they could be easily found and recaptured, so with the assistance of the High Alpha we found them new packs. I have been attempting to rebuild my pack as best I could, but it has been an uphill process,” Xemnas finished, tying off the bandage and gently petting Isa’s arm. The omega did not pull away from the contact.

“I was declared a traitor and exiled,” Isa said quietly, looking down. “I was part of the Tsviets, a pack far to the North. Their territory is in a bad spot, food and resources are hard to come by so they favor strength in both alphas and omegas, as we all must be heavily involved in the day to day struggle. I myself led many hunting parties, even as an omega, because I had proven my ability.”

Isa’s strength and ability to take down even Xaldin made all the more sense now as he confirmed Xemnas's suspicions. The Tsviets were known for their strength, but also for the unique color mix of their pack.

“I was exiled because I could not bring myself to kill a runt…. The pup was so small and weak, they weren’t expected to survive the winter and their mother had birthed two others in the same litter. It was decided that to give the two stronger pups the best chance, that the runt had to die. I was the one selected to carry out this deed, but I could not, I would not kill a pup. It was seen as weakness. My father, Azul the Cerulean, took the pup from my arms and dashed their head against the rocks before carving the sigyl of exile into my forehead,” Isa said, voice shaking and full of emotion. Xemnas moved to caress Isa’s face, gently lifting his chin. The omega locked eyes with the alpha, Xemnas did not see any fear, only regret.

“That was brave, few would stand up to their pack leaders in such a manner,” Xemnas said, smiling as he leaned forward. “That is exactly the attitude I want in a Lead Omega.”

Isa chuckled softly, shaking his head to free it from Xemnas’s grip. “You’re a fool to invite an omega you just met to occupy a position of such power in your pack.”

“I know what my pack needs,” Xemnas said. Isa looked into his eyes, searching for deception.

“I will have to think about your offer,” Isa replied, standing up and hopping down from the rock. Xemnas nodded in response.

“As you wish, I’ll await your answer at Hollow Bastion itself,” Xemnas said. He watched as Isa nodded before shifting and running away, either to go back to the den he had set up or go establish a second, fallback location. He would have to satisfy himself with the memory of the blue-haired omega until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas has a dream, Vexen reveals pack history, and the Pack hunts down a Behemoth.

Xemnas ran through the foliage, chasing the steely grey Omega. The scent of the Omega’s heat filled his nostrils as he chased him, driving his Alpha instinct to chase/ pin/ mate into overdrive. He would have his Omega, one way or another, and he could sense Isa was starting to tire. This was his chance as he put on a burst of speed and leapt to pin his Omega. Isa let out a yelp as Xemnas landed on top of him, rolling over onto his back in a submissive display. Xemnas hovered over him, moving to grab his neck in powerful jaws to keep Isa still beneath him. The Omega whimpered softly, making Xemnas let go. Below him, Ïsa shifted into his human form, chest heaving and eyes blown wide with lust and heat. Xemnas transformed as well, managing to still pin Isa with his hands held above his head and one knee between his legs. 

“You’re a difficult one to catch,” Xemnas breathed, catching his breath. Isa chuckled, still catching his breath and arching up underneath Xemnas’s body. 

“I never intended for it to be easy. You have to earn it, Lead Alpha,” Isa said. He breathed out Xemnas’s title like a prayer. Xemnas laughed as he leaned down to scent at Isa’s neck, filling his lungs with the omega’s heat scent and moving to kiss the side of Isa’s neck, pulling a groan from the omega’s lips. 

“And have I earned it?” Xemnas asked, glancing at Isa. The omega nodded, a smile on his lips. 

“Yes… mark me, make me yours,” Isa said, breathless. 

“Gladly,” Xemnas replied, smirking before his teeth sunk down on Isa’s neck to place a claiming mark. At the same time, he moved to press his cock into Isa’s slicked channel. Just as a howl of pleasure emerged from Isa’s throat… Xemnas awoke. 

The Lead Alpha of the Hollow Bastion pack opened his eyes as he lay in his large, lonely bed. He stared up at the stone ceiling of his bedroom, breathing heavily. The remnants of the dream were fleeting and he tried to hold onto them as he grasped his hard, aching cock. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself, trying to focus on the visions his mind had conjured of Isa underneath him, moonlight pale skin flushed with his heat, and the feeling of his cock inside of Isa’s body. It didn’t take long before he came, his spend cooling on his stomach as he let out a groan, head falling back onto his pillow. 

It had been nearly two weeks since his first conversation with Isa and the dreams were slowly staring to become common place. His body and mind were pining for the stubborn, strong omega. He did not want to rush Isa, fearing that doing so would cause the omega to leave, but he wished that the waiting would be over. Reports from Axel, his best scout, let him know that the omega was still in the same area in the northern part of their territory. He hadn’t left and that was a good sign at least, if extremely frustrating. He couldn’t fathom why Isa was taking so long to come to Hollow Bastion to give him an answer, but would respect the omega’s need to carefully consider his proposition. 

Xemnas sat up on his bed, running a hand through his sleep tussled hair. It would do him no good to just remain in bed, pining after Isa. He had work that needed to be done that could keep his mind off of the omega currently living in the northernmost stretch of his territory. He tossed the blankets off his form with the intent to go clean himself up and begin his day. 

-x-x-

Marluxia hummed as he plucked a few more leaves off a plant, putting them into the basket hanging off his arm. He smiled as he looked at the crop in his basket, nodding his approval of the amount collected. He began to move towards a work area in the green house, moving through the plants at a steady and easy pace. He smiled as he laid eyes on Vexen, the omega adding herbs into a mortar before beginning to smash them into a paste that would be used as a healing salve. Marluxia set the basket down next to Vexen. 

“Here you are, anything else?” The alpha asked. Vexen looked over at the basket before nodding appreciatively. 

“Thank you, this will do,” Vexen stated, moving to take a few of the leaves and adding them into the mortar to begin grinding them. Marluxia smiled before moving to nuzzle against Vexen’s neck, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“That’s all I get?” Marluxia asked, scenting Vexen. The much older omega smelled of winter mint with a permanent twinge of the healing herbs that he so often works with. 

“Yes, it is. You’re trying to distract me and it will not work, Marluxia,” Vexen stated. Marluxia hums and sighs, resting his head on Vexen’s back. The omega is about a head taller than his alpha, but that never mattered to Marluxia. 

“This is the part where you tell me to be helpful or go away, right?” Marluxia asked, glancing over Vexen’s shoulder to watch the pack healer work. 

“Unfortunately, yes. I am quite busy, so unless you’re going to lend a hand I’ll ask you to leave and make yourself useful elsewhere,” Vexen said, moving to reach for a container to put the ground paste into. Marluxia chuckled as he moved to stand next to Vexen and begin to sort through a basket of cut strips to begin rolling bandages. Vexen looks at Marluxia, raising an eyebrow. “Now I know you really want something… you’re staying to help…” 

Marluxia smiled as he rolled bandages, tying them closed with even smaller strips of cloth. “Do I have to have an ulterior motive to assist my omega?” 

“If I were speaking to any other alpha, I would say no,” Vexen replied, causing Marluxia to laugh. 

“You think so little of me…” Marluxia said, sighing dramatically. Vexen shakes his head, continuing to fill containers with salve and waiting for the alpha to reveal the reason he was sticking around to help Vexen with healer work. “So… everyone’s talking about it. The omega that Xemnas wants.” 

Vexen snorts lightly, “Is that what this is about? Xemnas’s love life?” 

Marluxia shrugs lightly, continuing to roll bandages. “It’s a bit of a big deal… I think there’s a betting pool going around concerning how long it will take before Xemnas snaps and goes to claim the poor bastard. I mean, he is only thinking of making him Lead Omega.” 

“Hm,” Vexen just made a noise of acknowledgement of Marluxia’s comment. 

“No thoughts at all? I mean, Xemnas is only thinking of bringing in an unknown omega that could potentially boss you around, Healer,” Marluxia stated. Vexen sets aside his work to turn to look at Marluxia. 

“The only thing I’m thinking about is how to help make our pack stronger. If that means learning to deal with a new, unknown omega as our Lead Omega, then I shall endure. I endured Xehanort, I can endure anything,” Vexen said. There was a dangerous edge to his voice that caused Marluxia a bit of confusion. He wasn’t certain if he needed to comfort his omega, or if there was about to be a confrontation. 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Marluxia said, choosing a safe route. Vexen shook his head as he turned back to his work table, hands lightly shaking. 

“We haven’t had a Lead Omega since before Xehanort’s time. That alpha thought that such a thing was unnecessary as he thought we omegas are weak and unable to fulfill the “demands” of such a position,” Vexen said, his voice was full of anger as he gripped the edge of the table, claws slowly starting to take over his hands. Marluxia looked down at his mate’s hands, noticing how he was gripping the edge of the table tightly. Gently, Marluxia set a hand over one of his mate’s. Vexen tensed for a moment, lost in old memories. After a few moments the tension left the healer’s shoulders. 

"Living in this pack under Xehanort as an omega was hell. We suffered much… so anything that Xemnas can do to improve the chances of our pack surviving into a new generation, a generation free of the darkness Xehanort brought down on top of our heads, I will welcome the change,” Vexen finally said. He straightened up and took in a deep breath, willing his claws to return to regular nails. Marluxia remained silent while he let Vexen calm, the omega slowly beginning to return to work. He did seem to be grinding herbs a little faster and more ferociously than before. 

-x-x- 

Becoming Lead Alpha of a pack weakened by his predecessor had really thrown a lot of extra work onto Xemnas’s back. Normally, a Lead Alpha could depend on the other alphas in the pack to see to the minute day to day tasks of hunting for resources (food and otherwise) and defending the territory from most threats. Lead Alphas of strong packs normally spent their days coordinating the other alphas’ efforts and then enjoying the fruits of the pack’s collective labors, preferably with a competent Lead Omega by their side and a litter of pups to continue the family line. 

That was not the case for Xemnas, more often than not he was actively involved in and leading hunting or war parties, much to Xaldin’s eternal frustration. But they had to make sure the pack had enough, so Xaldin had to accept the fact that until they managed to get more alphas into the pack. That would be the ideal scenario, but the problem would be getting any mature alphas to join the pack when they had little to offer; no unmated omegas remained in the pack and there were no omegas lining up to join either. Isa would be the first new omega to join if he did. 

Hollow Bastion was a large territory, bordered on all sides by other packs. Xemnas was constantly surprised that there had yet to be any efforts from their neighbors to push into Hollow Bastion and try to take territory. It was a fertile territory with plenty of prey and natural resources to sustain the pack. However, that also made it an idea target for large beasts looking for an easy meal. The alphas of the pack had to be ever-vigilant in identifying and eliminating threats quickly. 

Recently, Axel had scented a Behemoth on his scout patrols. Such a beast was a very unwelcome thing indeed. They sometimes came down from the mountains when their usual food was in short supply and could wreak havoc on the local ecosystem. Xemnas stood atop a hill on the plains of his territory in wolf form, scenting the wind as it whipped around him. He was leading the hunt for the elusive beast. All the pack’s alphas were with him, fanned out in a loose formation as they all tried to catch the creature’s scent, ears also perking up at any unusual or unexpected sound. 

Xigbar trotted up to Xemnas, giving his head a shake. His wolf form was a mottled black-grey, riddled with scars, one eye permanently closed from a long-ago injury. The Second Alpha gave a gentle chuff of questioning, asking for orders from his Lead Alpha. Xemnas made a gentle noise in response, he had not scented anything. After a few moments, a howl came from their right. Xemnas and Xigbar’s ears immediately swiveled to the sound. From a few miles away Axel howled out that he had caught wind of their quarry. Immediately Xemnas gave a howl of reply, the rest of the Pack responding with their own howls to both Xemnas and Axel, before taking off and running towards the area Axel was searching. 

Xigbar fell into step behind Xemnas and slightly to his left. The one-eyed wolf preferred to keep a pack member on his blind left side so that he didn’t have to worry about attack from that side. Xaldin also quickly fell into place at Xemnas’s right, the Lead Alpha could tell his War Leader was eager to surge ahead and claim glory, normally a threat like a Behemoth would be handled by a War Leader with the blessing of their Lead Alpha. Playing second to Xemnas in this scenario was aggravating to the experienced War Leader. The other Alphas quickly moved into formation as they all ran to where Axel was scouting ahead. The ruddy red wolf had doubled back to meet the rest of the pack and lead them to where he had caught the trail, running, just ahead of Xemnas. The Lead Alpha issued a series of commands through yips and head gestures, instructing the other Alphas to begin encircling their prey. 

However, what came next surprised them all. As they tracked down the scent of the beast, they noticed that it was coming closer to their position. Xemnas’s ears pricked up as he heard the loud thundering noise of the beast’s hooves, but also when he heard the growls and barks of an unknown wolf. The scent that hit him made him stop in his tracks, quickly switching his trajectory as the Behemoth came thundering towards him, pursued hotly by a streak of steel grey that kept close to its heels, occasionally even running underneath the monster to bite at its front legs just as often as it nipped at its back legs, always managing to get out of the way before a powerful hoof kicked it in the head. 

Xemnas quickly began to assess the situation. The beast was large and Isa was driving it somewhere… in fact he seemed to be driving it towards Hollow Bastion. It would make sense that the ex-Tsviet omega would know that the Behemoth had invaded the territory, they came from the Northern mountains that bordered the Hollow Bastion Pack’s territory, the border that they shared with the Tsviets and the area that Isa had “claimed” as his. For the Hollow Bastion pack, it would take the combined strength of every alpha to have any hope of defeating such a monster, but Isa’s movements were quite practiced as if he had hunted such beasts often. In fact, Isa’s efforts gave Xemnas an idea. 

He very quickly issued new orders to his alphas, getting them into a chase formation. He ran forwards to match pace with Isa, meeting the omega’s eyes. He let out a few barks to direct Isa’s efforts. The steel grey omega gave a nod of acknowledgement and the pair began a delicate dance with the Behemoth and the other alphas. Isa and Xemnas kept the Behemoth’s momentum going while the other alphas dodged in and out, helping to direct the Behemoth in a new direction, still headed towards the castle but towards a more advantageous place to destroy it. 

Xemnas could feel his heart pounding and his legs were beginning to give out as he kept pace with Isa and helped snap at the Behemoth’s legs, having a few close calls with the hooves. Isa quickly jumped in to push him out of the way each time, the effort not seeming to affect the omega. Xemnas was glad that the place they were driving the Behemoth towards was very close now. He could see the crest of the rise, issuing a few barks of caution and warning. The Behemoth was now in a blind panic and was eager to get away from the wolf pack it found itself surrounded by, even if that meant taking a leap off a cliff and tumbling down to its doom. The wolves of Hollow Bastion all managed to stop short of the cliff, watching the Behemoth as it fell, sounding out cries of pain before it fell silent and still at the bottom. 

Slowly, the pack caught their breath, the alphas all transforming back into their human forms as they stood or sat around the cliff edge. Isa was the last to transform, cautious and wary of the Alphas that surrounded him. 

Xemnas couldn’t help but chuckle, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. 

“Well, that was quite the merry chase,” he said between breaths. Isa was still at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the fallen Behemoth below. 

“That was an impressive idea… usually we went for the throat…” Isa commented. 

“Your pack regularly hunted Behemoth?” Lexaeus asked. Normally he was Xemnas’s Hunt Leader, responsible for leading hunting parties to supply the pack with meat. Isa looked back to the large alpha and nodded. 

“Yes. A single Behemoth can feed a Pack for weeks if the meat is preserved and rationed well. As soon as I scented the beast in your territory, I knew I had to bring it to you,” Isa stated, looking to Xemnas. The Lead Alpha inclined his head, grateful for Isa’s experience. 

“And why would you do that, you’re not a member of this pack,” Xaldin accused, adrenaline from the hunt still running through his system. Isa arched one eyebrow at that, recognizing him as the wolf he had defeated two weeks before. There was no fear in his form as he sized up Xaldin. 

“I very well could not defeat this beast on my own and in addition I do believe that I have an invitation from your Lead Alpha to join this pack…” Isa said, glancing to Xemnas. The Lead Alpha smiled and nodded. 

“YOU’RE the Omega?” Larxene asked, laughing out loud as she looked between Xemnas, Isa, and Xaldin. “The one who kicked Xaldin and Xigbar’s asses?” 

Xigbar chuckled a bit and Xaldin growled, looking between Isa and Larxene. He had a somewhat murderous look in his eyes and no one was quite sure whose throat he would go after: the younger alpha who had just pointed out his shame or the omega that was the creator of said shame. 

“All of you! Now is not the time for petty squabbles! We have to get that Behemoth’s carcass to the Castle and dressed for storage. We should not waste this gift,” Xemnas commanded, successfully diffusing the situation. 

“I will take command of this task, my Lead Alpha… I think you have some other business to attend,” Lexaeus stated, the ghost of a smile playing about the stoic alpha’s lips. 

“Thank you Lexaeus, I will meet you all back at the castle,” Xemnas stated. There were a few last grumbles before the other alphas shifted back into their wolf forms, a few giving the pair a last lingering look before running off. They would have to take the long way around to the bottom of the cliff. Luckily the castle was visible in the distance, only a few miles away. Xemnas was confident that Lexaeus would find a good way to transport the meat back to the castle and into the hands of Luxord, the omega who served as their Resource Manager.

Isa stood stock still at the edge of the cliff, letting the wind play with his blue hair. Xemnas moved to stand next to him, looking out at the view as well. There was a comfortable silence between them as their hearts calmed from the chase. After a few moments, Isa let out a long breath before kneeling down. Xemnas felt a rush of panic go through his body, immediately kneeling at the omega’s side. However, the feeling passed when he heard Isa’s soft laughter. Xemnas sat down next to the omega, resting back on a hand. 

“What’s so funny?” Xemnas asked. 

“The looks on their faces… it was as if I was a spirit sent by the ancestors, some strange thing that they didn’t know what to do with…” Isa said softly before looking up at Xemnas. The Lead Alpha tossed his head back with a laugh as well. 

“Part of me thinks that you ARE some sort of gift from the ancestors. You are the strangest omega that I have ever met. You defeated two of my most experienced alphas to take command of a small stretch of my pack’s territory, then you bring the Behemoth we were hunting to us and show us the best way to bring such beasts down. You’ve provided enough food to keep my entire pack’s bellies full for at least two weeks… Isa, you are a strange thing indeed,” Xemnas said, looking to Isa. The omega was resting his head on his knees, humming. 

“Too strange to be the Lead Omega of your pack?” Isa asked. Xemnas shook his head at that, moving to push Isa onto his back and kiss him deeply. The omega willingly gave into the display of affection and dominance, accepting the kiss and returning it with an equal hunger that both surprised and pleased Xemnas. After a moment Xemnas pulled away to look Isa directly in the eyes, caressing his cheek gently. 

“After this hunt… I would never, ever want any other Lead Omega. I would chase you to the ends of the earth and beyond in order to claim you as my mate and as my Lead Omega,” Xemnas said, a possessive growl to his voice. Isa smirked lightly, leaning up just slightly so that he could whisper hotly into Xemnas’s ear. 

“Well, luckily for you I have absolutely no interest in running from you. Claim your omega, Xemnas of Hollow Bastion,” Isa stated. Xemnas took great pleasure in pressing himself as close to Isa as possible, bearing his fangs and quickly biting the juncture where Isa’s neck and shoulder met to claim him. Isa let out a groan, the sound a mix of pain and pleasure, but did not stir beneath Xemnas. He accepted the claiming mark without fighting. Xemnas pulled away after a moment, eyes dark with want.

“Come… let me show you your new home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa finally arrives in Hollow Bastion. Xemnas gets to enjoy a pack tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for smut in this chapter. Shameless, sexy smut.**

Originally, Xemnas had intended upon giving Isa a complete tour of the castle. He wanted Isa to be comfortable in his new home before taking any other steps towards an official mating. However, it seemed as if fate and Isa had other plans. 

Once Xemnas had pulled away from marking Isa as his, they both shifted back into their wolf forms and began running back towards the castle. Xemnas led the way and Isa kept pace with him, a perfect match in stride and speed. His presence at Xemnas’s right side was comforting, as if it was the one thing that Xemnas had been missing. 

The journey to the castle was uneventful, the two wolves running into the main hall with their claws skittering lightly against the stone. They transformed back into their human forms upon entering the main hall, Xemnas watching as Isa looked around curiously. The expression on the omega’s face was open and impressed. 

“I’m used to the carved-out cave systems of the Northern Mountains, but this… this is amazing,” Isa stated, looking to Xemnas. The Lead Alpha smiled before moving closer to wrap an arm around Isa’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Welcome to Hollow Bastion, the castle that has been inhabited by my forebears since time immemorial,” Xemnas said, leading Isa along the hallway. “You’ll come to be intimately familiar with these passages, but for now just stick close to one of the pack and you’ll be fine.” 

Isa nodded as he leaned against Xemnas, letting the alpha lead the way into the throne room. He took in deep breaths of both Xemnas’s scent and the scents that permeated the castle. He could identify eleven different scents – seven alphas and four omegas. The alphas he had all scented before, since they had all participated in the hunt and he had fought two of them some weeks ago. The omegas were the ones that were unknown to him, and he was eager to meet them. 

“So, this is the mysterious omega you’ve chosen,” came a quiet voice from the throne room. Isa looked up to see a dark-haired omega watching the pair from a doorway. He looked to be about eighteen years old but stood and carried himself like an omega far older and wiser than his youth portrayed. 

“Yes, he is,” Xemnas said with a smile. “Zexion, meet Isa. Isa, this is Zexion. He is the Keeper of the Pack’s History.” 

The young omega smiled lightly before nodding. “Good to meet you… I look forward to working with you after your confinement, Lead Omega.” 

Isa chuckled lightly as he glanced up at Xemnas. “The same, Zexion… we’ll have time to talk later.” 

Xemnas coughed, part of him had forgotten about that little detail – the traditional confinement period for a new omega, especially one that an alpha had already chosen to mate with. Xemnas tucked his head down, scenting Isa once again before ushering him away from the throne room and down the dark corridors of the castle towards his personal chambers. 

“Two weeks and I’ll get to show you the castle,” Xemnas said softly, one hand running along Isa’s side. The omega made an amused noise at that. 

“Just two weeks? Tsviets would confine omegas for an entire month,” Isa stated. Xemnas looked down at Isa, a slight flush coming to his cheeks at the thought of having Isa all to himself for an entire month. His alpha instincts certainly weren't opposed to the idea. 

“Careful Isa, you’ll give me ideas,” Xemnas stated. The chuckle that rumbled through Isa’s chest sent a shudder down Xemnas’s spine. It seemed the blue-haired omega wasn't opposed to the idea either. 

Xemnas occupied the largest bedroom in the castle. It was his right as the Lead Alpha to occupy the space. At first it had been strange, these rooms had once belonged to Xehanort and it had taken months before Xemnas’s scent had overpowered that of his father’s, even with the deep-cleaning he and Vexen had given the room after Xemnas killed the old alpha. The room was dominated by a large four-poster bed with thick curtains hanging from it, piled high with furs and pillows. A chest for Xemnas to keep odds and ends sat at the foot of the bed. He opened the door and let Isa enter first, the omega looking around the room and nodding appreciatively. Xemnas entered after him, shutting the door and moving to run his hands through his hair. 

“It’s not much…” Xemnas began. Isa chuckled and approached the Lead Alpha, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

“It’s fine… it’s your den and that’s what matters,” Isa said, moving to cut him off with a kiss. Xemnas hummed appreciatively, moving to run his hands over Isa’s hair and down his back. Isa pulled back after a few moments, resting his forehead against Xemnas’s. The Lead Alpha smiled as he moved to nuzzle against Isa’s neck. 

“Hmm… two whole weeks where I get you all to myself. Where to start,” Xemnas mused, his hands playing with the waist-band of Isa’s pants. Isa smirked lightly, moving to nip playfully at Xemnas’s neck. 

“Well… since you’ve already marked my neck with your claiming mark… perhaps we should pick up there,” Isa stated, one hand moving to caress Xemnas’s cheek once again. 

"You’re sure about that?” Xemnas asked, glancing up at Isa. Golden eyes met bright orange and Isa nodded. 

“I’ve been sure, I just wanted to find a suitable gift to show my new pack I was serious about joining…” Isa stated. 

“Hence the Behemoth?” Xemnas asked, beginning to maneuver Isa towards the bed. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Isa said, smirking lightly as he allowed Xemnas to move him backwards. Xemnas chuckled, moving to nuzzle at Isa’s neck on the spot he had marked him previously. The omega moaned softly, bearing his neck submissively as Xemnas gently nibbled again at the mark. Xemnas smirked against Isa’s neck as he gently pushed Isa backwards onto the bed. The omega let out a gentle noise of loss and want, looking up at Xemnas. Xemnas smiled as he moved to pin Isa on the bed, kissing him once more as he slid one leg between Isa’s own, allowing the omega to grind his hips against him. 

A gentle moan escaped Isa’s lips as he arched up against Xemnas, enjoying the sensation of being pinned by a powerful alpha. Xemnas had caught Isa’s hands in one of his own, keeping them pinned above his head to help keep the omega exactly where he wanted him. They were a good pair, each the other’s physical match in both size and strength. Now it was time for them to be bonded. The bonding had started as soon as Xemnas placed his claiming mark on Isa’s neck, a ritual as old as their kind. It was a way to clearly announce that an omega was claimed, untouchable save for the alpha they had chosen to mate with. Xemnas moved to strip away the supple hide pants Isa wore, the omega assisting by lifting his hips. 

Observing the now bare omega, Xemnas hummed appreciatively. Isa was all whip-cord muscle and pale as moonlight. His body did show some light scaring, nothing too unusual for a wolf of his age and strength. Xemnas proceeded to kiss his way down Isa’s body, lavishing his chest, stomach, and then thighs with open-mouthed kisses. Isa shivered under the attention, watching Xemnas through half-lidded eyes, letting his legs fall open when the Alpha made his way to relax between Isa’s thighs, nails lightly trailing along his legs. Xemnas looked up at Isa, pressing as kiss to the inside of his right thigh. 

“Do you want this to continue?” Xemnas asked, just lazily running a hand along Isa’s left leg. 

“Yes,” Isa replied. Xemnas moved to gently stroke Isa’s cock, before his fingers trailed against the closed breeding slit all omegas possessed. One of the many quirks of their species – the slit remained closed until heat and was impossible to force open, but could still provide some pleasurable stimulus to an omega even while closed. The sound that emerged from Isa’s throat proved that fact to Xemnas, who just smirked lightly as he placed another kiss against the inside of Isa’s thigh. 

“Tease,” Isa managed to breathe out. Xemnas took it as a challenge, moving in one swift motion to lick along Isa's slit and up his erect cock before taking said cock into his mouth and beginning to suck, supporting Isa’s hips with his hands. The noises he pulled from Isa’s throat were well worth the effort as he set about pleasuring his omega, paying attention to the noises Isa made to get a better idea of what the omega was enjoying. 

Reducing Isa to a shivering, moaning mess on the bed brought Xemnas great pleasure, watching as Isa tossed his head back with his long, blue hair fanning out over the furs of the bed. It got better as Xemnas began to finger Isa’s ass, a skilled digit circling the tight ring of muscle to begin the work of relaxing and preparing him for what was to come. He ignored his own cock for the moment, even though he was now achingly hard. Everything in this moment was about Isa. 

He willingly allowed Isa to buck up into his mouth, tasting the omega’s precum on his tongue. From the noises Isa was making Xemnas could tell that the omega was thoroughly enjoying the attention to his cock and ass. Xemnas continued to suck and lick until he was rewarded with Isa’s orgasm, drinking everything he had to offer as he pulled away and licked his lips. 

Isa was a mess, laid out on the bed like a meal and breathing hard. Xemnas moved to pepper his jaw and throat with gentle kisses, waiting for him to recover. After a few moments, Isa began to respond in kind, placing kisses along Xemnas’s jaw as a soft, grumbling noise of contentment and pleasure emitted from Isa’s chest.

“Damn….” Was all Isa stated, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. Xemnas smiled lightly and rested his forehead against Isa’s. 

“Do you wish to continue?” Xemnas asked, running his fingers through a bit of Isa’s hair. 

“After that? Fuck yes,” Isa said, smirking a bit as he moved to lightly palm Xemnas’s hard cock. “I want this, inside me, now.” 

Xemnas let out a groan of want and need, head drooping a bit to rest against Isa’s shoulder as the omega moved to reach into his pants and stroke his cock. “As you wish….” Xemnas whispered against Isa’s flesh. He moved away just slightly so Isa could move farther up in the bed, making room for the alpha. Xemnas moved back to strip off his own hide leggings and belt before crawling back onto the bed, hovering over Isa. He reached up to his headboard, popping open a hidden panel to pull out a jar of lubricant. 

“Smart…. What else do you have hidden?” Isa asked with a gentle chuckle, ghosting his claws along Xemnas’s back. The ex-Tsviet had not shifted his claws to nails, seeming to prefer having access to them at all times. Not unusual but it certainly sent shivers of pleasure down Xemnas’s spine thinking about how Isa could easily mark him in turn – he was sure he wouldn’t leave this room without evidence of the fact he and Isa had mated. 

“I cannot reveal all of my secrets yet,” Xemnas responded, kissing Isa as he dipped his fingers into the jar, coating them thickly so he could prepare Isa. He had already gotten the omega loosened up a bit during the blow job but now was the time to ensure that Isa would safely and comfortably take his cock. 

He had no desire to rush their first mating, even with the noises of encouragement, kisses, and gentle bites Isa offered that were driving him mad as he prepared his omega, siding in one finger, then a second to scissor them and search for further points of pleasure as he opened Isa up. Isa writhed lightly beneath him, claws digging into Xemnas’s back. The alpha grinned against Isa’s neck as he pressed open-mouthed kisses there, occasionally nibbling at the claiming mark. 

“Ancestors…. Please Xemnas….” Isa moaned into Xemnas’s ear as he held him close, unable to keep still as Xemnas added a third finger, thrusting gently but deeply. He moved his hips in time with Xemnas to deepen every movement, allowing the alpha to find every pleasure point and work it. Isa’s cock was hard once again, dribbling precum onto the omega’s toned stomach. 

“Soon, I’d rather cut off my right hand than hurt you,” Xemnas crooned softly. It only caused Isa to growl in frustration. 

“Not soon… now,” Isa begged softly. “Ready now….” 

His voice had dropped a bit lower, rumbling from his chest. Hearing the omega beg shot straight from Xemnas’s ears to his cock, activating alpha instincts that Xemnas knew had lied somewhat dormant until now. The more primal side of his brain demanded that he take the omega now, mate him and make sure he knew who he belonged to, but he shoved those thoughts to one side. He had sworn an oath never to harm an omega and he would keep it. 

Xemnas moved to kiss Isa full on the lips, silencing him for the moment as he slipped his tongue into Isa’s mouth, beginning a small power-play for dominance of the kiss. He knew Isa wouldn’t give up easily and honestly preferred it, he found himself enjoying Isa’s passion and drive. He was not the type of omega who would shy away from what he wanted or shrink back and that excited Xemnas. A strong omega indeed…. 

Xemnas hummed as he teasingly pulled away from the kiss. The omega was finally prepared enough to accept Xemnas’s cock, the noise of want and loss as Xemnas pulled that emerged from Isa’s throat causing him to chuckle. 

“Your patience will now be rewarded,” Xemnas stated, moving to coat his cock in lubricant before lining up with Isa’s prepared hole. Isa responded by opening his legs wider to accommodate the alpha, letting out a long, low moan as Xemnas entered him. 

No words passed between the two as they finally joined as one, Xemnas sliding into Isa’s body with an appreciative groan of his own. Being sheathed inside of Isa was far better than any fantasy Xemnas had over the past two weeks waiting for Isa’s answer to his proposal. Their foreheads came to rest against one another as they breathed, Xemnas giving Isa a few moments to adjust. The chamber was quiet, the only sound was their heavy breaths as they got used to the sensation of being joined. After a few moments, Isa licked his lips and moved to kiss Xemnas, a sure sign that he was ready for the alpha to move. 

Xemnas needed no further prompting, kissing Isa back with passion and moving to grip the back of his neck to keep him where he wanted him as he began to thrust into the omega’s body. Isa began to rock his hips in time with Xemnas’s movements, deepening each thrust and sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body. Isa’s claws dug into Xemnas’s shoulders, causing pinpricks of blood to well up to the surface of the alpha’s skin. The pricks of pain only spurred Xemnas on as he chased his orgasm, his free hand snaking between their two bodies to grasp Isa’s cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts to help bring the omega to his own completion. 

It wasn’t long before Xemnas’s orgasm overtook him, releasing deep within Isa’s body as he moved to bite down on the claiming mark once more. Feeling Xemnas’s seed enter his body, Isa came again with a low groan in Xemnas’s hand. The pair just laid there for a moment, catching their breaths as they both could feel Xemnas’s knot forming and locking them together. Isa smiled slowly as he let out a few gentle, airy laughs, looking up at Xemnas. The alpha returned the smile, moving to run his hands through Isa’s hair and press gentle, lazy kisses to his jaw. 

“Damn… just… damn,” was all Isa could say as he let Xemnas rest his weight atop him, head flopping back against the pillows. 

“Everything you hope it would be?” Xemnas asked, smirking against the hollow of Isa’s throat as he nibbled the flesh there. 

“That and more,” Isa responded, chuckling. “Why didn’t I come here sooner?” 

“Mmmm, you thought you needed to bring a gift?” 

“Ah, yes, that was it.” 

The alpha couldn’t help but laugh, relaxed and at peace now that he had his chosen omega in his den. And to top it all off, he got Isa exclusively to himself for the next two weeks. Sometimes, traditions were a good thing to keep… 

As soon as Xemnas’s knot receded, the pair shifted so that they could spoon up together, just relaxing and coming down from their mating high. Xemnas hummed as he held Isa close, burying his nose into the nape of Isa’s neck to scent him once again. He couldn’t believe that the omega was here, in his bed, safely in his arms. Part of him was expecting to wake up and discover he was still dreaming. Isa smiled as he lifted the arm Xemnas had around him to wriggle tighter against the Lead Alpha’s body and move his hand into a position where he could kiss it. There was a languid laziness to their movements, nothing needed to be rushed in this moment. 

“Xemnas, I have a question….” Isa said after a few moments, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Hmmm?” Xemnas vocalized, indicating Isa should continue. 

“I noticed, every member of your pack I have met so far has an X somewhere in their name, is there a reason for that?” Isa asked. Xemnas chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Isa’s neck before speaking. 

“It is an old tradition in the pack, no one is required to follow it but many choose to do so. Most in the pack are given a name with an X at birth, and those that join from other packs rearrange whatever name they had before joining the pack with an X added in to show their loyalty,” Xemnas explained. Isa hummed. 

“And if I decided to follow this tradition?” Isa asked. Xemnas blinked before sitting up so he could look Isa in the eyes, lightly hovering over the omega. 

“I would be honored if you did… but I won’t force you…” Xemnas stated. Isa smiled, reaching up to caress Xemnas’s cheek. 

“I am to be the Lead Omega of this pack… I should make an effort to learn and follow your traditions, no?” Isa said. Xemnas chuckled, leaning down to kiss his omega. 

“Then I will have to figure out a good name for you….”


End file.
